


Nightly Noises

by geezeebee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Jaehyun, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, i thought i gave haechan at least one line but i guess i didnt, omg so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezeebee/pseuds/geezeebee
Summary: Jaehyun has dreams about Taeyong every night and Taeyong makes those dreams a reality.





	

It was like clockwork. At midnight for the past few weeks Taeyong could hear small gasps and muffled moans coming from Jaehyun’s bed. The first time Taeyong had woken up to the noises he thought Jaehyun was having a nightmare so he had woken him up. Jaehyun had assured him not to worry and that everything was okay. He then had excused himself and had quickly gone to the bathroom. After the second night Taeyong realized exactly what was going on. He then had decided not to disturb Jaehyun’s sleep. Who knows what kind of fantasy was happening in his dreams?

Taeyong woke up to the sounds again. Surely he thought he would’ve gotten used to the sounds by now and just slept through it. He turned the other way and put his pillow over his ears, not wanting to see or hear his sleeping friend who he had a crush on. Sure he wanted to give into his dark side and look at Jaehyun and touch himself at the same time, maybe even help Jaehyun out with his situation but he thought it would be invasive and wrong. Now Jaehyun started mumbling. It never made sense, his words or phrases were never coherent and had no real substance. Taeyong could hear him through the pillow. He was just about to go and wake Jaehyun up because he couldn’t fall asleep anymore but something stopped him.

“Tae- ah- Taeyong hyung.”

Taeyong stared at him wide-eyed. Jaehyun was still asleep. Mouth open and drool dripping down his face onto his pillow with rosy cheeks. “Cute.” Taeyong whispered softly. He definitely needed to go to the bathroom to cool himself down. And rub one out.

 

When Taeyong woke up in the morning he noticed Jaehyun was in the shower. Last nights memories started to come back to him. Was Jaehyun dreaming about him? Has Jaehyun been dreaming about him the whole time or was this just a one time thing? Either way he has to get more evidence. He needs to know if Jaehyun likes him the same way he likes Jaehyun. He heard the shower stop and Jaehyun came back to the room to get a change of clothes.

“Good morning!” Taeyong said loudly with a smile.

“Oh, good morning. I thought you were still asleep.”

Taeyong decided that it’s time to start gathering that evidence. He jumped up from his bed and started walking to the bathroom, wearing only his underwear. Jaehyun immediately turned away to get his clothes. As Taeyong was walking out he saw a glimpse of blush on Jaehyun’s cheeks. Number one.

He ran into Taeil in the bathroom who just bluntly asked Taeyong why he only had his boxers on. Taeyong quickly explained that it’s too hot for him to sleep with pajamas on in the summer. Taeil just rolled his eyes playfully as they both resumed brushing their teeth.

 

The members of NCT 127 got back to their dorm really late that night. Preparing for their first album was tougher than any of them had expected. The older members were envious of the younger ones since they got to go back to the dorms hours earlier. It was already way past midnight and Taeyong was a bit annoyed that he wouldn’t get to hear whether Jaehyun would say his name tonight again or not. He only got one bit of evidence on Jaehyun’s feelings during the entire day. He needs to be sure until he makes a move. Jaehyun would never be the one to make a move first. If he is wrong about Jaehyun’s feelings when he makes his move the whole group will then be put in danger. He needs to be absolutely sure.

 

The alarm on Taeyong’s phone ringed at 6:25. Great. He slept for an entire 4 hours and 20 minutes. The schedule is getting crazier now that they’re about to release the album. He has to wake up first out of the group and wake everyone else up. None of the members are happy when he has to go around and shake them awake. Except Jaehyun. He always just smiles shyly and says good morning. Taeyong doesn’t know if that counts as evidence because that’s the way he’s always been.

 

Haechan, Jaehyun, WinWin and Taeyong were done with their activities for the day and they got to come back to the dorm earlier than they expected. All of them were more exhausted than they would like to admit.

“I’m so tired I’m gonna fall asleep the second I touch my bed.” Haechan said while rubbing his eyes.

WinWin smiled and wished everyone good night with a peace sign. Now it was just Taeyong together with Jaehyun in their room. Taeyong thought it would be a good idea to gather more evidence before they went to bed. He stripped down to his underwear in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun wasn’t looking at him enough at least in Taeyong’s opinion so he dropped something unimportant off his table onto the ground and bent down to pick it up. That clearly caught Jaehyun’s attention. Jaehyun stood still for a few seconds and then quickly made his way out of the bedroom. Number two.

 

Surprisingly Taeyong slept through the entire night without waking up. He wondered if Jaehyun was having those dreams at all or was he just so exhausted that he didn’t wake up. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom as Jaehyun came in.

“Did you sleep well?” Jaehyun asked as he squeezed toothpaste onto his brush.

“Yeah, actually I did. How about you? Did you have nightmares again?” Taeyong asked, acting like he was completely oblivious as to what kind of dreams Jaehyun had every night.

“Uh… No, I didn’t have nightmares. How did you know?”

“Oh. I just usually wake up to your mumbling every night but last night I didn’t.” Taeyong said while trying to keep a straight face as a smile was forming on his lips. He saw Jaehyun getting redder by the second in his peripheral view.

“I-I m-mumble?” Jaehyun stuttered with his face red as a beet.

Taeyong spit the toothpaste into the sink. “Yeah but I can’t really understand what you’re saying.” He thought it was enough teasing for today so he left after that. But he couldn’t leave without taking a proper look at Jaehyun’s flustered face. Too cute!

 

23:33 was the time Taeyong saw on his phone screen when the members got back home. He rushed everyone off to bed with the excuse that they had another early morning tomorrow, dance practice starts at seven. In reality he just wanted to go to sleep before Jaehyun’s dream time starts again. Thankfully all the members agreed and went straight to bed. Jaehyun didn’t even get to wish Taeyong good night like he does everyday before he fell asleep. Taeyong felt like he was a little bit of a creep but he didn’t mind joining the dark side for serious investigation.

There it was again, just shortly after the clock struck midnight. Small whimpers turned into quiet moans and mumbles. Taeyong’s heart was beating so fast and loud that he couldn’t properly hear what Jaehyun was saying.

“Wait. Stop. I’m close.” For the first time Taeyong could make sense of what Jaehyun was saying in his sleep. And most definitely it didn’t help the raging erection in Taeyong’s pants.

“Kiss- ah- me Taeyong hyung.” That was when Taeyong realized he had to stop listening. He got the evidence he needed. He quietly ran to the living room to calm down. He sat on the sofa for an hour trying to process what had just happened. He refused to get rid of the tent in his boxers so he just sat there. When he finally calmed down his mind and body he went back to bed. He fell asleep looking at Jaehyun’s blissful face.

 

Dance practice was a mess. He was extremely tired and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jaehyun but apparently Jaehyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of Taeyong either. Or Taeyong’s ass to be more precise. During the title song’s choreography they made eye contact and Jaehyun fell down on the floor. He was blushing hard and it looked like it was because he fell but both Taeyong and Jaehyun knew his cheeks were red was because he got caught. Number three.

 

Taeyong was the last one to take a shower that night. Everyone else had gone to bed by then but Taeyong was taking his sweet time. He wanted to confess to Jaehyun but he couldn’t decide how to go about it. Would it be stupid to just kiss him? Is confessing to Jaehyun even wise? Could it be that Taeyong was imagining all of this? The longer he stood under the water stream the more he started doubting himself. In the end he just decided to go to bed and continue contemplating tomorrow.

Right as he was climbing back to his bed, Jaehyun started making noises again. Taeyong closed his eyes and put his pillow on his ears but when he heard his own name again he opened his eyes. Jaehyun was lying on his back and his hips were lifting off the bed. Oh fuck.

“Jaehyun-ah.” He said as he softly shook him awake.

“Hyung. Kiss me.” Jaehyun said as he opened his eyes.

Taeyong didn’t hesitate. He kneeled down on the floor as his lips met Jaehyun’s in a gentle kiss. Quickly the kiss turned more passionate and aggressive. Jaehyun pressed his hand down on Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong explored Jaehyun’s mouth with his tongue, his left hand tugged at his hair and his right hand roamed on his bare chest. He played with Jaehyun’s nipples and moans started escaping Jaehyun’s mouth as he rolled his hips in the air faster. Suddenly Jaehyun’s body tensed up as he got his release.

“Wow.” Taeyong whispered in amazement. “You came already?” 

Jaehyun was just laying there, whimpering softly at Taeyong. Taeyong placed tender kisses all over Jaehyun’s sleepy face. He didn’t want to push him too far too soon so he decided to take care of the hard problem between his legs in the bathroom by himself. “I’ll be right back.” He left with a kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead.

When he came back from the bathroom Jaehyun was already fast asleep. He didn’t know which bed to sleep in but he ultimately ended up in his own.

 

Taeyong’s alarm was louder than ever when it rang at 6:25 again. It felt like his skull would crack if the annoying noise didn’t stop. Groggily he sat up and looked at the peaceful sleeping beauty on the other side of the room. He never understood how Jaehyun could just sleep through the racket that was Taeyong’s alarm.

“Hey Jaehyun, wake up.” He shook him awake.

“Good morning hyung. Did you sleep well?”

Taeyong smiled at the sweet, innocent Jaehyun, who was blushing under the covers. ”Why are you so cute all the time?” That made him blush even more. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with intense eyes but Jaehyun was avoiding eye contact. That’s when Taeyong decided to kiss him again. Jaehyun was frozen as Taeyong’s lips pressed against his.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Wait. You don’t remember?” Taeyong backed off in disbelief.

“Remember what?”

“You told me to kiss you last night when I woke you up.”

Did Jaehyun not want him to? Was Jaehyun still asleep? Did he just ruin everything?

“I- I thought… it was a dream.” Jaehyun shyly whispered.

“You… You told me to kiss you so I did.”

“You don’t have to do things I tell you to do.” He looked anywhere but Taeyong’s eyes with a worried look on his face.

“But I wanted to.” Taeyong said without hesitation. Now Jaehyun did look at him. “I like you Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun played with his fingers and shifted his gaze downwards. “I- I like you too hyung.”

Taeyong let out the breath he had been holding unknowingly and asked Jaehyun if he could kiss him again. Jaehyun just nodded timidly. Their mouths connected and the kiss turned deeper every second. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong next to him on the bed. They both laid on their sides as they kissed each-other breathless. Taeyong knew Jaehyun was inexperienced by the way his tongue moved inside his mouth, like he was exploring and trying to remember every nook and cranny of Taeyong’s mouth.

“I have to wake everyone up. Dance practice is at 8.”

“Way to ruin the moment hyung.” Jaehyun whispered and experimentally rolled his hips against Taeyong’s. It made Taeyong gasp audibly.

“Whatever. We can be a bit late.” Taeyong said as he pushed Jaehyun on his back and got on top of him. He continued rolling his clothed erection against Jaehyun’s bucking hips.

They were both moaning and panting profusely. Taeyong imagined what it would feel like if he wasn’t wearing his boxers and Jaehyun wasn’t wearing his pajama bottoms. That thought alone made Taeyong jerk his hips harder and harder. 

“I’m really close.” Jaehyun uttered between breaths.

“Wait for me, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong breathed our as he took Jaehyun’s hands that were grasping the sheets and placed them on his ass.

“I’m gonna c-” Jaehyun nearly screamed out. Taeyong caught his lips in a kiss, an attempt at keeping Jaehyun quiet. “Hyung- ah- I’m gonna-” He mumbled when Taeyong pressed his mouth on Jaehyun’s nipple and he kept rutting against the man on top of him. Jaehyun squeezed Taeyong’s ass closer to him as he came. His body stiffed up as he released a constricted final moan. Taeyong followed soon after. He watched Jaehyun’s wrecked face as he came harder than he ever had before.

After lying there for a good ten minutes tangled together just catching their breaths Jaehyun finally said something.

“We still have over an hour until practice.”

“Shit. I forgot. I have to wake everyone up.” Taeyong huffed as he got up. “We need to wash up before practice. You came twice in those pants in the last six hours.”

Jaehyun blushed yet again.

“Gosh, you’re so damn cute!” Taeyong said and planted another kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

“Wait.” Jaehyun exclaimed as Taeyong was leaving the room. “What are we doing? Are we gonna tell anyone?”

“Well. Let’s just act like things were as they were before. At least for now.”

 

Despite what Taeyong had said, he couldn’t act normal anymore. He was constantly around Jaehyun, patting his hair and squeezing his cheeks with a smile that was lifting off of his own face. His attitude was positive for the entire day even though they were exhausted in the end. The other members started making fun of them, saying they were dating. Mark jokingly suggested they should get married, they could run away to Canada where same-sex marriage is legal. Jaehyun was just blushing the entire day because of how Taeyong and the others were acting. It made Taeyong wonder how the members would take the news if they told them. Would they be as accepting as they are when they’re joking?

 

In the evening when they all got back to the dorm the members blabbered on and on about how excited they were to finally have a free day tomorrow for the first time in three weeks. It was relatively early still, only half past ten. Some of the members watched a movie in the living room while others were eating leftovers of the food Taeyong cooked two days ago. Taeyong on the other hand went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun. When did he become the focus of Taeyong’s every thought, action and memory?

When he got out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Jaehyun standing next to the door. He quickly checked the hallway to see if any other members were there but when the coast was clear he kissed Jaehyun on the lips and walked back to their bedroom. He put on a new pair of boxers, hoping these ones wouldn’t get ruined too. He laid down under his covers and waited for Jaehyun. He didn’t want to sleep without wishing him good night.

He had accidentally fallen asleep right before a wet Jaehyun came back into the room with a towel on his hips. Once Jaehyun had put on a t-shirt and boxers he stood next to his own bed for a while. He then caressed Taeyong’s face to check if Taeyong was in a deep dream. When Taeyong opened his eyes he was met with the beautiful man standing next to his bed.

“Can I sleep next to you?” Jaehyun whispered.

Taeyong just whined and moved a little so that Jaehyun could fit better behind him. Jaehyun held him by his chest as Taeyong nuzzled his head into Jaehyun’s neck. They slept in a spoon for the entire night, not changing their position for a second.

 

Taeyong woke up right before the clock on his phone changed from 9:59 to 10:00. He realized Jaehyun was holding him and his hands were around him, keeping him close. He also noticed the thing poking at his lower back. He tried not to disturb the sleeping beauty as he turned around to face him. He pressed soft kisses on Jaehyun’s hands. Jaehyun opened his eyes and smiled.

“Good morning hyung.” He said like he does every time Taeyong wakes him up.

“Good morning Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong smiled. “I didn’t wake up to your nightmares last night.”

Jaehyun had the blush show up on his face again. “I- they’re not… nightmares.”

“I know.” Taeyong grinned. “That’s why I stopped waking you up. I just like teasing you.”

Jaehyun’s face was flaming red by now.

“Is the door locked?” Taeyong asked with a hot whisper against Jaehyun’s lips.

“I uh… I locked it last night when I came from the shower.”

“Good.” Taeyong quietly whispered as he closed the gap between their mouths. He let his hands wander around Jaehyun’s body. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and told Jaehyun to get it off. Jaehyun rushed to get the stupid t-shirt off of him and continued to kiss Taeyong’s stupid grin off with it. When Taeyong’s hand went down his stomach and got closer and closer to the elastic band of his boxers he quickly stopped the hand.

Taeyong looked Jaehyun in the eyes. It was clear Jaehyun was scared. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He reassured him.

“No. I want to. I just… I just haven’t done this before.” He panted out.

“Do you trust me?” Taeyong asked as he cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks.

Jaehyun nodded and kissed him again. Taeyong slowly made his way down Jaehyun’s chest and stomach. Soon his hand was back at the band of Jaehyun’s boxers. He put his hand inside the boxers and tugged lightly at Jaehyun’s throbbing cock. Jaehyun moaned in ecstasy as Taeyong kissed his neck. Taeyong took off Jaehyun’s boxers first and then his own. He pressed their cocks together and worked his hand around them both. Jaehyun’s eyes were closed, he couldn’t trust himself to see what was happening.

“Look at me Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun couldn’t hear anything, he could only concentrate on how good Taeyong felt against him. When he felt Taeyong kiss him again he opened his eyes and looked at the man. The man who was making him feel so good. The man he had dreamed about.

Once he shifted his gaze down he instantly threw his head back and his whole body stiffened. Taeyong was kissing his chest as he came with a high-pitched moan.

“You’re so good to me.” Taeyong whispered as he was rubbing Jaehyun through his orgasm. It was strange how sensitive Jaehyun was, how he could reach his climax with only a few touches from Taeyong.

Jaehyun had just experienced the most amazing orgasm of his life. Laying there on his back his thoughts started coming back.

“Taeyong hyung, lay back.”

Taeyong felt himself being pushed on his back. Jaehyun’s hand was making it’s way down to his cock.

“Jaehyun-ah…You don’t have to-”

Jaehyun cut him off with a passionate kiss. He put his hand around Taeyong’s cock, experimentally massaging it, testing with different grips and speeds. After a while he found the perfect rhythm, judging from Taeyong’s reactions.

“You’re hard again.” Taeyong said, squirming in Jaehyun’s hold. “Come here.” He started pulling Jaehyun from his arms. “On top of me.”

Jaehyun put his legs on the either side of Taeyong’s. He started rolling their his hips as Taeyong reached his hands behind his back and pulled their chests together.

“What are you doing to me?” Taeyong whispered between gasps. “I’ve never felt so good.

Jaehyun tried not to come before Taeyong again. He nuzzled his face into Taeyong’s neck and kissed it, keeping his moans to a minimum.

”Are you close?” Jaehyun asked.

“Yes. I’m so close Jaehyunnie.”

They exchanged open-mouthed kisses as they both came, Jaehyun spilling his load first and Taeyong right after.

 

The next week flew by fast. The group was constantly training and recording. Taeyong and Jaehyun’s private time included even more training, Jaehyun trying to outlast Taeyong in bed but failing every time. The other members had started to catch onto something because of the way they both act around each-other. They exchanged sneaky kisses when no-one was around and flirty looks and winks if someone was present. WinWin had even asked Taeyong sincerely if he and Jaehyun were dating but Taeyong had assured him that he cares for him as a friend.

 

Taeyong cleaned himself good in the shower the night he noticed there was no dance practice the next day, just recording. He waited for Jaehyun to take a shower before taking out the lube he had in his drawers. He locked the door and prepped himself so that it wouldn’t take too long later. Tonight was the night Jaehyun would get all of him. When he heard the shower turn off he quickly unlocked the door and waited for the door to open.

Jaehyun opened the door with only a towel around his waist.

“Don’t put on clothes.” Taeyong said from under the covers. “I’m not wearing any either.”

Jaehyun’s lips parted and he released a small oh from his mouth. He locked the door and dropped the towel with a blush on his cheeks. He took off the comforter Taeyong was hidden under and he got on top of him.

“What do you want me to do hyung?

Taeyong smoothly turned their positions around. “I want you to lay back…” he started to slide down Jaehyun’s body. “… and let me suck you off.”

Jaehyun started squirming in anticipation. Taeyong had never done this to him before. He was already rock hard.

“Do you want that?” Taeyong asked as he put his mouth so close to Jaehyun’s cock that his breath hit the head.

“Yes. Yes hyung, I want that.” Jaehyun cried out.

Taeyong took the head into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. Jaehyun was biting his lip hard enough for it to ooze out blood. Taeyong had found out that it’s the face Jaehyun always makes when he tries not to come too soon. He took more of Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth as he started sucking like his life depended on it. Jaehyun couldn’t hold back, he came before he even realized it was happening.

Taeyong was coughing for a bit, surprised Jaehyun came right when he was just starting. “You could’ve warned me.”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun said with a faint blush on his cheeks and fluttering eyes.

“Do you wanna try more?” Taeyong asked as he kissed his way back up Jaehyun’s body.

“You mean… You mean you want to…” Jaehyun whispered with disbelief.

“Yes. I want you so bad.”

“I do too.” Jaehyun quietly confessed.

Taeyong took the lube and squeezed it into Jaehyun’s fingers. “Rub your fingers together.” He then took Jaehyun’s hand. “Put one finger inside me first. Then you can put in more.”

Jaehyun did as he said, one finger in first. He moved his finger around inside Taeyong. “When do I put in the second?”

“You’ll know.” Taeyong breathed out with a gasp.

Taeyong’s hole started pulsing around Jaehyun’s finger as Taeyong started pushing back. That’s when Jaehyun added the second finger.

“Move your fingers around. It’ll make it easier to add the third one.”

What Taeyong didn’t expect was Jaehyun to find his prostate right away.

“Right there Jaehyunnie. Right there.”

He was clenching hard around Jaehyun’s fingers. His arms went numb and he fell on top of Jaehyun, he felt so good he lost all his strength. He was a moaning mess in Jaehyun’s hands. 

“Hyung are you okay?” Jaehyun asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Yeah… I-I’m fine. Just put in the third one.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jaehyun looked at him with a worried tone in his voice.

“You wont hurt me baby. It feels really good.”

Jaehyun carefully put in the third finger and moved them around, trying to find that spot that made Taeyong feel so good.

“Take your fingers out.” Taeyong said after a minute.

“Why? Did I hurt you?” Jaehyun asked as he quickly pulled his fingers out.

“No Jaehyunnie. Stop worrying about it. You could never hurt me, you’re so good to me. I just want you inside me.” It made Jaehyun blush for the hundredth time today.

Jaehyun was hard again, or he never even got soft but that was beside the point. Taeyong needed to feel Jaehyun inside him. Right now. He lubed up Jaehyun’s cock and lowered himself on it slowly.

Jaehyun released muffled moans as he could feel Taeyong’s insides. His hips started to buck upwards but Taeyong was keeping them still. Once Jaehyun was completely inside him he let out a huge breath. He started to roll his hips and soon they both found a good rhythm. Jaehyun found that spot that made Taeyong crazy again right when Taeyong leaned forward to kiss Jaehyun. He started to mumble things Jaehyun couldn’t even make sense of.

Jaehyun was on the verge of spilling his load when Taeyong stopped him. “Wait, wait. I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop for a second.”

That was all Jaehyun wanted. He took a good grip of Taeyong’s hard cock and started pumping it fast. He pulled Taeyong down and snapped his hips up into Taeyong’s heat, desperately trying to find that spot again, desperately trying to make Taeyong come before him.

Taeyong was surprised by Jaehyun’s actions. He was making guttural groans and mumbles as Jaehyun dealt him great pleasure. He felt Jaehyun’s movements lose rhythm, it was clear that he was about to cum. Jaehyun found his prostate again and he reached his peak. He clenched his hole tight around Jaehyun as he came. Jaehyun couldn’t hold it in either and the tight squeeze was the final blow. He spilled inside Taeyong as he kissed Taeyong passionately.

Taeyong felt like he blacked out. His body went limp after he came and he felt himself being manhandled onto his side. He had never felt more happy in his entire life. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he realized how in love with Jaehyun he was. The tears were dried up with a tissue, but the one drying those tears wasn’t Taeyong himself.

 

He woke up in the morning to his 6:25 alarm. Jaehyun was his big spoon as always.

“Good morning hyung.” Jaehyun said, planting a kiss on his head.

“Good morning Jaehyunnie. When did you wake up?” Taeyong asked as he turned around to face the younger man.

“A while ago. I couldn’t fall asleep because I couldn’t stop thinking.”

“What were you thinking about?” Taeyong kissed Jaehyun’s nose.

“I was thinking that… A month ago I was just dreaming about you and now my dreams are a reality. I was always just secretly looking at you from afar but now you’re right here in my arms. I- I don’t know if we’re too young to know what love is but-” Jaehyun said with a shaky voice. “But I’m pretty sure it’s what I feel when I’m with you hyung. You’re the man of my dreams.”

Taeyong was surprised by the heartfelt confession that he started to tear up. “I love you too Jaehyunnie.” He admitted with tears in his eyes. They kissed each-other but stopped when they heard a sudden knock on the door.

“Shit. We’re still naked. Stay in bed.” Jaehyun whispered as he got up and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He opened the door and his eyes were met with a grinning Yuta.

“So… You two had fun last night?”

The blush started to come to Jaehyun’s cheeks again. “What are you talking about?” He exclaimed while trying to keep a straight face.

“I found WinWin sleeping on the couch. He said he couldn’t sleep in his bed because something kept hitting the wall his bed is next to.”

Taeyong just stared at Yuta, completely dumbfounded by what he said. Jaehyun on the other hand was sweating uncontrollably, his face was redder than it ever had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's my first fanfic I actually completed. I didn't proofread the whole thing but I think there shouldn't be too many mistakes (tell me if you find some). It was supposed to be a cute love story but it turned into just pure smut idk what happened


End file.
